


【气宇轩扬】父爱如山（叫爸爸）

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: M/M, like or love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Coley & Sonya (Girls Like Girls)
Kudos: 16





	【气宇轩扬】父爱如山（叫爸爸）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



Dirty Talk=垃圾话？？

“男人与男人之间当然没有纯洁的友谊，表面上称兄道弟的，其实背地里都想当对方的爸爸。”（来自知乎 @飞翔的和道一文字）

依旧私设如山，勿上升，OOC我来背。

————————————————————————————

“宋继扬，衣服怎么回事儿？去巴黎了，又飘起来了哈？”

“造型师设计的，又不是我自己的。”

“上次在泰国...泰国你坦胸露乳也就翻篇了。怎么，国外的空气比家里催情吗？穿那样...”

王皓轩抬手，在他额头上弹了一下，又揉了揉，吹了吹。

“要你管。”他伸出手摸了摸被弹的那块儿，右手中指的戒指闪出了耀眼的光。

“嗯？等下”磁性声线冷冷的。

“手上戴着什么玩意儿？”上手就抓。

宋继扬挣扎着要他松开，手腕被抓的印了一圈淡红色。他扬起脸，翘起了嘴角，勾了勾手指说：“怎么样？是不是很搭我？”

“谁弄的。”

“磊子买的啊”

又是那个傻大个....怎么哪儿哪儿都有他，喂你吃蒜我也就忍了，送你戒指是几个意思？

“哦，他他，他挑的吧，娘里娘气的款式，他眼光真毒...”

王皓轩，开始上头了。

这点醋都吃。

“这是一点儿吗？？”

“你昨天那些照片..你是又想我被绿吗，还咬着手指头。”

你那帮粉丝男男女女，老老少少又没节操了，喊着：

“天啊，这也太好看了吧！”

“OMG太撩了吧！”

“我可以！！这是什么宝藏男孩！！！哭了哭了！”

“爸爸粉不做了！！放开让我来！！”

等下，爸爸粉？爸爸粉那不就是男的吗？我靠！

“我的照片不好看吗？李叔叔他们说很好看啊，特别可爱，我也觉得..”宋继扬点了点头，对自己很是满意，想不通自己拍出了不错的图，还能惹祸上身。

“李泊文？？”

“磊子，李泊文，还有谁？？？”

宋继扬倒吸一口气，小咳嗽了一声，清了清嗓子，故作镇定的样子。

“你又乱吃醋？”

“没有吃醋！”

“我就是...你太好了，我不想别人看到。”

他突然转头，抱着宋继扬蹭，嘴巴停在嘴角，轻轻啃咬。

“你流氓…”下一秒就被王皓轩弯腰把他扛起来，扔到了床上。

别人眼里的宋继扬瘦弱无比。王皓轩看到的宋继扬，货真价实的要胸有胸要屁股有屁股。

他拨开他额前的发丝，继续亲吻着宋继扬，软软的嘴唇，唇舌宠溺地从皮肤上擦过，舌尖细细品尝着宋继扬的味道用手开始抚摸宋继扬的后背和屁股。乳头就被王皓轩用力的捏了一下，宋继扬啊的叫了一声。王皓轩仍然专注着抚摸揉捏，呼吸正在不断的加重，开始轻微的有些急促。

他不知道王皓轩要干什幺，微微的张开了一条缝，嘴巴也张开，断断续续地蹦出几个不完整的音，水灵的眼睛更是蒙上一层水雾。

“好吃吗？”宋继扬点了点头

“扬扬说什么？大声点”

宋继扬心里慌得要死，嘴上却还不认怂，抿着嘴巴不出声，他生怕自己发出什么声音挑逗了他，惹得他发疯。

“我..我下面很好吃。”

说完王皓轩再次把舌头伸进了宋继扬的嘴里和他激烈的热吻起来。想着想着宋继扬的下面就开始有了反应，开始渐渐的湿润起来。忍着想要轻吟的欲望，咬着嘴唇。

王皓轩似乎发现了宋继扬的变化，得意笑着：

“还不是一般的淫荡，只是被看就开始流水了啊。”

“你，你不知羞耻。”还没说完，王皓轩一下子把头埋进了他的腿间，宋继扬马上感觉到了一个湿湿热热的柔软的东西在宋继扬的小东西上滑了过去。

宋继扬本能的意识到那是王皓轩的舌头，下意识的嗯的哼了一声。

“是不是很舒服？”

王皓轩笑了笑用手扶住了宋继扬的头和下巴，紧紧吸着宋继扬的舌头，唾液的细线还挂在宋继扬的嘴唇上，宋继扬还是矜持地点了点头。

王皓轩也不管他回应，彻底的埋在宋继扬的腿间开始来回用力的舔起来。

宋继扬感觉就像是无数只蚂蚁在身体上爬动，浑身痒的不得了，开始情不自禁的扭动起身体来。

“别停……”宋继扬忍着羞耻感。

“嗯？？”

适合亲密交融的气氛，压得人透不过气。

“大声说。”

王皓轩边看着这一幕也不禁呼气急促起来，趴在宋继扬的胸上开始用嘴舔乳头。

“别停，别别停下...”

在这双重的刺激下，宋继扬不断的发出嗯，啊的叫声，开始忘情的展示出自己鲜有的淫荡的一面来。

“皓轩，你亲一下”翘脚亲他，拿额头蹭他的耳朵，拿牙咬他的下巴，轻轻说着些话。

“亲哪儿？扬扬自己说出来。”

宋继扬感觉到王皓轩的舌尖开始不断往自己会阴里面挤，宋继扬感觉舌头正在越插越深，宋继扬当时差点高潮了。

“亲..亲乳头，亲下面..”

这时王皓轩停止了舔宋继扬的阴部，换了下方式，口水还从舌头上流到了下巴上。他浑身一抽搐开始享受这种不同的舒服感觉。

“不要动。”王皓轩催促着揉他的头发。

“看不出来，也不小啊。”

“你才小..”

“可爱的小东西。”男人不可以被说小，宋继扬也不可以。他挺直了腰身抬脚反抗，在床上像一条漂亮的美人鱼，蹭着床角、蹭的身上发红也没能挣脱开。

舌头来回擦，小东西开始渐渐的立起。触及到了龟头那种感觉，就像是把舌头伸进了温热的热水杯里的水中一样。

又湿又热的，周围还有小东西颤抖的迫切感。

王皓轩越来越用力，宋继扬受不住，呼吸和心跳越来越快。

嘴里不停的嗯，嗯的哼哼着，手指不老实地在下身徘徊，不停的抚摸着。

一边手在宋继扬的乳头上开始摩擦起来，开始轻轻的揉捏起宋继扬的乳头，时轻时重，趴在宋继扬身上不断的喘气。

“还没到呢，怎么还没到..让我到..好不嘛”乳头被牙齿又扯又咬，前面有点吃不消。

从脚掌到大腿内侧麻成一片，他开始撒娇了，开始求饶了。

“扬扬太饥渴了。”原本微微合上的腿又被分开到最开，接着就用长腿去夹着人厮磨。

“不不不，我还没开始干， 你怎么能先高潮了呢”。王皓轩吸住他的下嘴唇调教着，自己下身更是火辣辣的。

“想我干什么？说。”王皓轩顺着腰部线条向下摸。

“想..想你吃我”

“吃哪儿”

“不要说！！”

“说！”

“乳头胀痛，吃我奶，吃下面..吃后面！！”王皓轩听着他的发号，先是咬了乳头、又含着下面吞咽，最后，揉着后面慢慢伸出了舌头。

“还有呢？”

“想你进来..”宋继扬像猫爪一样挠着他的背，发出的声音小如蚊蝇。

“怎么，进哪里？大声点儿。”

“进...进我后面，进去。”他试图抬起手捂着王皓轩，不想再听他说下流话。

很明显“垃圾话”游戏让一向比较矜持的宋继扬有些抗拒。

他用劲儿推着王皓轩，被挑逗的没了力气，攥着指头，上嘴巴就去堵。王皓轩躲开不给他亲，问：“嗯？还没回答完，不给亲。”

“皓轩我有点难受。”

“你下面越来越湿了，继续吗？”

他揉捏他臀瓣的手又覆盖在他欲抬头的东西上，上下快速的撸着，突如其来的力道，让宋继扬卸下了伪装。

“想要。”

宋继扬，你也太敷衍了。

让他勃起的更高，直楞楞的，甚至能摩擦到宋继扬那根。

两根东西精神抖索地，不分伯仲，上下几次巧合的摩擦，让宋继扬几乎无法控制要发出声音，好在都忍了下来。

“这怎么能行，还没十分钟呢 。”

“艹！”宋继扬求而不得，声音都在发抖。

“扬扬，你再说一遍？”

“我，艹..”宋继扬咬牙切齿地说。

宋继扬就是春药。随时随地能让王皓轩变身。

“艹，艹谁，谁艹谁！”身上最敏感的部位被拿捏得死死的，任凭他挑逗。

“我，我，不，说”宋继扬意识到了自己的放荡，去推他，被一手制止住，压在床单上，羞耻感使得嘴唇充血，艳艳地红。

王皓轩在床上总是又狠又撩，他一边野蛮地动胯，一边色情地趴在 宋继扬耳边，一字一句向他描述着。

“扬扬的奶香香的，又红又好舔，每次我一舔，你就会叫床，后面就会吸紧。”

“我就喜欢吃扬扬的奶...扬扬就喜欢吃我的下面，是不是？”

对方下流的挑逗磨得他身体失去了耐性，忍着这阵阵袭来的快感，宋继扬身体一阵颤抖。

“不听，我...有……有点想射。”

“不准求饶！你看看，你下面，啧啧，被我搞的湿漉漉的...”王皓轩伸出手指进去，灵活的摆动手指，先是从左往右，然后由上往下刮着。

“屁股..我屁股最勾人，又白又好摸，打几下..”

“但我舍不得打呢，打坏了，怎么让扬扬舒服呢。”他说完掰着两个软软的臀，咬了上去，用舌头扫着他最敏感的入口。

“还有这个小嘴儿，粉粉的，很紧，很热。包裹着我...啊，里面骚死了”他手指动了几下，模仿着进入一样规律的插着，贴着宋继扬形容。

“别说了！！你，你欺负人...”

王皓轩按住他的下巴，用嘴巴堵了回去，留下惹人怜爱的呜呜咽咽。

宋继扬本来已经被舔得快去了八九分，又被这些话刺激到，就觉得后面那里像要化了一样，又痒又麻的，像爬了千万小虫一样。

“哪有，我明明在疼你啊。”

“你..这是在惩罚，因为我不听话。你..你故意的！！”到了边缘却不能高潮，他已经带上了哭腔，边求饶边放荡地哼哼。

受不了地磨：“皓轩，皓轩，我求你，你就帮帮我…”

“叫得不够好听，不够大声，要罚！”

又一个吞了人似的吻，很是粗暴，像要把人撕咬开来，他整个身体在他手里颤抖，想放纵而不得，求解脱而不能

“唔.....嗯....皓...”

“想象一下，我是你的粉丝， 是ss...贪恋你的人，和你的身子。”

他伸手拽出了压在枕头下面的眼罩，粗暴地蒙住了他半张脸。剥夺了宋继扬能用眼神求饶的机会，又变态的将他哭泣、呻吟的机会一并剥夺。

一不做二不休，揪出领带塞进他嘴巴。

“咬住！”

呻吟声被打断，宋继扬露着半张脸，嘴角黏黏腻腻渗出唾液。

拧开润滑液跨上床，很流氓地搓着两边的臀肉，一点点将东西送进去，边搓边把下身往他后面送，又停下，又送出。

王皓轩开始狂躁地在他身上乱摸，腰上、胸口、大腿根。宋继扬死咬着唇拒绝，那股劲儿很大，一刹那，他产生了被强的错觉。

说了多少次了，不要穿低胸，不要对着别的男人笑得像只小绵羊，从头到脚的骚气。

“你骚给谁看呢？嗯？？ 骚给谁看！！”他反而加剧了动作，顺着臀部往前一路啃噬，留下青青紫紫的印记，急不可耐地宣示着主权。这种不管不顾的搞法，宋继扬很快喘着呼救，拼命扭着腰：“我没有…”

“既然你这么想要勾引人..来啊，我特么今天就不做王皓轩了！跟谁睡不是睡！！”

“放着我这么能干、能撒娇的小马达不要，还去勾搭别的男人？” 他用嘴撕开套子，一边很恶劣地拍了下宋继扬的屁股，扯掉满是口水的领带，强硬地将退出的手指，直接塞到宋继扬嘴巴！

“用手指操你的味道，尝尝看。”

“嗯..”他眼里泛着水光被迫吞着王皓轩的手指，后狠狠地咬了一下。

“嘶！！你个发情的小东西！”王皓轩吃痛。

“宋继扬你知道吗，你越反抗，我就越兴奋！就越想上你！”要教训人似的压住他不安分的腿。

施暴者遭到被强者的反抗，反而会激起他更加强烈的征服欲和施暴欲。

毫不留情地蹂躏之后，宋继扬像发了情的小动物，想象着自己被别人玩弄的画面，违背道德？放浪形骸？不守夫道？他不是故意的，他没有想到这么多。

他只好用脸轻轻蹭蹭着王皓轩肩膀，像只小猫一样在他怀里扭，却断断续续哼起来，两边膝盖不自觉往中间收拢，他太空虚了，根本顾不上对方说什么，对方越是粗野，他越觉得下头舒服一些，更想了，想要被填满，想要被撕扯开！

“啊，硌到我了...痛！”撕扯中手被抓着绑了起来，戒指好巧不巧硌到手背，还刮伤了自己！

“宋继扬！戒指是吧！磊子给买的呢！！那个傻大个给你你就要啊！！”

他抽出宋继扬的手，把那刺眼的戒指薅掉，随手丢到床头。宋继扬嘴气鼓鼓的，有委屈说不出，被绑着的身体扭成S状，只有时不时挺动着腰肢，用微红的眼角请他赶快给他、赶快救救他。全身紧绷着，注意力全在屁股后了，他不光能感受到，还能听得清楚，王皓轩正有节奏地拍打着，揉捏着他湿哒哒的下面，吧嗒的水声越来越多。

“艹，宋继扬 我就知道，你特么就不是个纯情的主儿。”

“艹了，你他妈流这么多…还跟我装纯？”

他发狠的拽着那被绑着、有点勒出血印的胳膊一次次冲撞，甚至将自己的小指和他的手指紧紧捆在一起，不厌其烦地一遍遍重复说着下流话。

“你别磨叽，快上啊”他发了疯的点头！夹杂着呻吟声，又摇晃着脑袋去解释。

“提到别人这么兴奋啊宋继扬？？是不是想让他们看着我艹你啊？还是..你想他们一起来啊？？”

王皓轩说不下去了，色情咽了下口水。

“别人可没我这么温柔，进入你的时候，那可是你被迫承欢！！！”

“很爽，很快活，是不是？！”

“是我给的不够，还是你太浪了？？”

是吃醋了，醋大发了。

王皓轩扯掉领带，将他翻了过来，一股强大的压迫感，令宋继扬难耐地岔开腿，渴望地发出了邀请。他进入的时候，依旧感觉到紧的很，出其不意地进去狠狠一顿抽，被捂住着嘴巴的宋继扬，突然又乖巧又dirty地突然伸出舌头，舔了下王皓轩满是粘液的手，很舒服地哼了一声，哼的让人太想蹂躏他。

艹。真欠操。

“就是这，王皓轩..给我，你给我吧。”刚才一阵折腾他早就受不住了，他被不断刺激着这里，难忍的勾着王皓轩脖子向后挺着脊背。

王皓轩继续往那个点使劲儿，这里简直深得不能再深了。

唔...不行……不行，不行了。

宋继扬两条长腿勾着男人的腰，不自觉地弹动着，大腿内侧失禁般地抽搐，皱着眉射出来。

“这么爽？”他搂着身下人放慢了速度，但他并没有给宋继扬机会回答，没等他射完，挺腰推着又红又硬的东西，又一次加快了速度。

宋继扬被操的双目失焦，用破了点皮的膝盖支撑着发软的身体，从里面到外面是真的舒服的彻彻底底。那含着精液的小屁股印满指痕，乖巧的紧贴着王皓轩的胯，柔柔弱弱、像一坨轻盈的棉花糖，潮湿地绵密地粘在身上。

“爽吗。”

王皓轩低头瞧着俩人还插着的地方，黏黏腻腻，好不旖旎，他把大半截慢慢退出去，再用力捅进来，一退就扯出了晶莹的细丝，一丝丝的浸湿了床单。

“才没有。”像一朵柔软的云，悄无声息停留在王皓轩心房，不紧不慢的打击他。

王皓轩知道他的嗔怒是在怪自己过于下流和粗暴。做爱明明是两个人的事，非要玩这些有的没的，一会儿ntr，一会儿捆绑。

他疼惜地抓住他的手，柔软地贴着手背、吻着手指，按在自己胸口

“还要吗？”

他整个眼圈都红了，因为怪异的快感，宋继扬忍得面色都扭曲了，舒服的声音根本藏不住，却死犟着不回答。

“不要。”

宋继扬心痒难耐，急忙讨好地嘬着王皓轩的下巴、喉结，他张开着小嘴呼吸、享受着。

食髓知味。

空气里，全是自己的欲望的味道。

“又湿了？”王皓轩眯起眼睛绕着握住了他的小东西，啧啧叹气。

“没有！”

又好像有什么液体流出来，他感觉到一股暖流吸着他的东西，不让他退。

“扬扬又发情了，果然是猫啊，说发情就发情。”

宋继扬最听不得王皓轩床上讲骚话，连忙摇头，腰都放松下来。结果王皓轩却猝不及防地硬了，那根东西动了两下，又不小心擦了他的敏感点。

“这么紧咬着我，还一缩一缩的”继续摊开前面宋继扬射出的东西，薄薄一层体液。

“宋继扬你背着我偷偷吃春药了吧，我就才一碰，你就出这么多水。”

充满色情地抚弄前面，说着一些不入耳的荤话。

“唔...你才吃春药了。”他仰着脖子只顾着咬着嘴唇，懒得搭理他。

“你自己摸后面好不好，把自己摸出水儿来，好不好。”

“天啊，闭嘴啊。”宋继扬撇开头看了一眼，真的又湿了。

真的想死的心都有了。

王皓轩盯着那淫靡的股间，拉着宋继扬发白的手指，带着他手腕，向着两人交合之处探去。

“扬扬你摸摸你自己，乖宝宝，乖儿子。”宋继扬触碰到自己后面，一开一合的，一根东西插在里面，确实会被深深吸进去。他有点儿招架不住，满脸臊红发热，舌头舔一舔干燥的唇面。

宋继扬被他哄的鬼迷心窍，早被搞得神智不清，手指开始一根跟往里捅，但手指太细了，他根本不满足。

真的咬的好紧。

“来，张个嘴...”王皓轩在这方面有着奇怪的恶趣味，根本不像平时寡言、羞涩的木头样。

“说点好听的，叫声爸爸，爸爸马上提枪上马，伺候您。”

“谁是你儿子..瞎说..你儿子还没射出来呢..”宋继扬歪着头，用眼睛去勾他，不服的喃喃自语。

不出两分钟，王皓轩用自己的大骄傲，轻松撑开了底下那小嘴，便顶散了他残存的矜持。他嘴巴开始不受控制，发出一声短促娇吟。

叫嘛，叫嘛，就一声。

明明把别人吃干抹净，自己还在可怜兮兮地扮猪吃老虎。

宋继扬不擅长拒绝人，尤其是王皓轩。更尤其是床上下流、撒娇、勤奋耕耘又惹人动情的王皓轩。

王皓轩摸透了他的脾气秉性，越在这种时候，越是要舔着脸皮哄着人才行，他好像被强了一样哭唧唧看着宋继扬。

“叫一声嘛..看我这么辛苦的份儿上，下次我叫你好不好。”一边撒娇，一边放慢了顶弄，宋继扬被他搞的快感连绵不绝，顶一下停一下，却如同隔靴搔痒，他清了清嗓，哑着嗓子眼儿。

在王皓轩唇上轻轻一啄，小声地唤了：“爸爸..”

爸爸二字，说者无意，可听者却动情，王皓轩更硬了。

“倔什么呢？嗯？还不是得叫爸爸。”王皓轩扣上他的双手，死死的紧扣着，伸舌头回应他的吻，转而两人的唇舌激烈的交缠在一起，王皓轩占据了绝对主导的身份，翘舌打圈儿，深入、狂颤、模仿交媾的动作进进出出，身下保持着同样的频率快速动着。

宋继扬身体迎合着，手也不得空，紧抓床单，骨节都要碎进了这人的柔情和热浪中，他脑中一片空白，身体触电似地一弹一弹地。

王皓轩还没高潮，他情欲撩人死死压向他，扣着他的细腰，

“叫，继续叫”王皓轩知了味，找准了敏感点，加快动作。

“爸爸..爸..”宋继扬口水混合着汗水，被顶的说不出一句整话来，只能张嘴轻轻咬了咬他的下巴，无奈的勾起头继续叫着。

“爸爸..爸爸，干..干我”宋继扬收着长腿竟然将他压倒，一手按住他，黏黏糊糊喊着爸爸，晕晕乎乎地一脚跨上来，半跪在地上，也不管膝盖磕破了皮，扶着他的东西坐了上去，身下那地方被快感一波一波侵袭。

王皓轩没完没了的闹着他，给了他7分，留着3分戏弄他，咬着他的耳朵要求：

“你说句操我。”

“我...”

“快说。”说着他那根东西就要自己蹭出来，湿哒哒的滑 在那口，不由分说的拍打着宋继扬的屁股。

宋继扬仰起下巴，双手不断寻着那物，没舒服到底，呻吟出声：

“…操，操我”

“嗯？谁操？”说着又退了出去，他一定是疯了，就喜欢看宋继扬这样难耐饥渴的样子。

“爸爸艹，爸爸艹。”王皓轩双手紧紧箍着他快要折了的腰，热腾腾地就又捅了进去。

“要正面艹”

像无数丝线缠绕，不得解脱，再深点，再深点。

“干我，干我...好舒服...”

他两腿大开跨坐着，毫不吝啬叫着，一根东西火辣辣的又挺了进来。

宋继扬不满地撅起屁股，手指抓着他的东西，努力捅了几次想要进去。

快要高潮的宋继扬，使劲缩屁股，好看的眼睛紧密着，神情迷离且陶醉，被汗水糊到额头的卷毛。

简直美不胜收。有一种含而不放的风流气。

“皓轩..爸爸，爸爸快点，快点...啊啊，快..”

“啧，儿子，啧啧”

浪死了，这句话他没敢说出来。

皓轩，你让我快活死吧。 

屁股抬高！

王皓轩听多了软绵绵的低吟和求救，确实最喜欢听宋继扬放下了身段，肆意叫床的声音。

“想射”宋继扬张口又带上了哭腔，今天已经说了太多不想说的，无奈舌头不受控。

“…操。”

王皓轩最受不住的就是这个场面，他用力将他抬起又重重把他按下，每每相撞，都格外气势汹汹。

“皓轩，你射在里面...你射我里面吧...”

他看着宋继扬坐在上面不停地蹭着、摆动着腰肢，爽快的只能放纵地叫，难耐地岔开腿夹着他，王皓轩这头饿狼按着他狠狠咽了口口水，dirty talk掺杂着方言又说了几次，憋了这么久的千万子孙，全部射了。

宋继扬被那一股股的东西挑乱了神经，下体酥麻乱涌冲上头顶，咬住王皓轩肩膀的嘴唇倏地松了开来，留下了一道血印。

随即，仰头狠狠的往后仰着，膝盖死死抵着床板，那光滑的天鹅颈像是窒息般的起伏着，身子弯成漂亮的弧形。

又被操射两次。

太过分了。

“爽吗”

宋继扬扭了扭屁股给出了回答，被蒙着眼睛射了两次，想必是不开心的。他小心翼翼取下宋继扬脸上，已经有点湿的眼罩。

宋继扬手抬很高，下手却失了力度，一个小巴掌甩开他的手，艺双泪眼带着委屈看着他。

“哟，生气了？”

“你个疯子。”

“那也是你的疯子。”

“你变态！”

“只对你变态。”

宋继扬想要发怒，两条腿死死夹着他，恨不得将他夹断，最后泄了劲儿，抿了抿唇，没说话。

他实在太累了，爽的要虚脱。他脸颊贴着王皓轩硬实的胸膛，跟随他的心跳，一呼一吸。

“好啦，以后，你是我爸爸，我是你儿子，行不行？”王皓轩拥着他紧紧的，俯到耳边，口中热息暖烘烘地吹进耳朵里。

“那，我叫你..爸爸，好吗，爸爸？”只是一个称呼变让了见再次惊呼出声。身体内颤动的神经仿佛被这个词拨动了一般

“都说了，不要这样叫了……”宋继扬抵着他的额头，咬着下唇，又点头又摇头的。

会被再次吃掉的。

“再来一次？”

“不要不要...”宋继扬含糊地吵着，马上吻住了他。宋继扬枕头被晕湿了一大片，王皓轩帮他擦着水渍，太心疼了。

垃圾话就不要了，叫爸爸也不要了。

行，爸爸不要了，那sir啊,欧巴啊,哥哥啊，老师啊..可以安排上吧。

“好啦，扬扬说不要，就不要了，好吗。”

小可爱，他捏了捏小家伙的鼻子，轻轻捧他起脸，从轻贴的唇面一点点吻起，安抚着、顺着他的头发，疼爱地拍了几下瘦弱的脊背，哄他安然入睡，这柔情蜜意透过肌肤，直抵心脏深处。

宋继扬被他乖乖抱着，毫无防备趴着打盹儿，王皓轩揉着他细瘦腰肢帮他清理，特别气不过的踹他几下，又毫不留情的咬上几口。

还能怎样呢，只能对他百依百顺，对他心疼至极，这可是他放在心尖儿上人啊。

Try Some Dirty Talk，情话千句，都不如执手拥吻来的安心。

人是累了，戒指却睡醒了，镶钻亮了下眼睛。

“王皓轩”

“嗯？”

“戒指，是我拜托磊子买的。对戒。”

“对戒？你个小傻子，害我折腾你这么久。”

“你上次送了我锁了，我这次还你拉链嘛。”

我就是想要和你锁一起，锁的死死的，锁一次怎么能够呢。

“一锁，不离不弃”

“二锁，双宿双栖”

————————————————————————

有话说：  
私设俩人戒指就是对戒，梗见《同居【2】》俩人十指紧扣时打架的那对儿戒指。  
项链是宋继扬微博自拍戴着的那条。梗见《男色【下】》。

不够dirty，全怪我  
野路子不够，也怪我  
最后，谢谢呀。


End file.
